Queen Nehelenia
Queen Nehelenia is the queen of the kingdom of the Dead Moon, and the true antagonist of Sailor Moon Super S. She attacks with dark energy waves and spiderlike threads. Queen Nehelenia was made in a mirror image of Queen Serenity. She became obsessed with staying young and beautiful forever, and looked into her mirror to see her future and saw herself old and ugly. She decided to give everyone else her nightmares, and her fear of becoming ugly took physical form inside the mirror as Zirconia. She transformed all her subjects into the Remless, strange maniacal creatues which would forever become the Dead Moon Circus, and watched Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom and decided she wanted to take it over. When she found out about Helios and the Golden Crystal, she tried to take it from him, but was unable to because of her evil intentions, so she imprisoned Helios' body, but was sealed inside her mirror by Queen Serenity. A mirror was eventually found by the Amazoness Quartet (Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para), through which Nehelenia spoke to them, and she gave them power in the form of orbs, giving them eternal childhood and making them her servants. With Nehelenia inside her mirror, Zirconia could now exist outside the mirror, and she became the manager of the Death Moon Circus, which attacked Elysion, Helios's dream world, damaging it. Helios was imprisoned inside Nehelenia's mirror, but before she could take the crystal, Chibiusa's dream light turned his soul into Pegasus, and he left Elysion to hide in Rini's dreams. At a solar eclipse, the Dead Moon Circus arrived on Earth and searched for Pegasus. Eventually, Nehelenia discovered that Chibiusa was the one whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so Zirconia imprisoned her in Nehelenia's mirror where Nehelenia forced Pegasus to become Helios again, and she took the golden crystal from him and walked outside of her mirror, destroying Zirconia in the process. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was unbeatable with the golden crystal, but the Amazon Quartet switched it around for a pineapple and gave it to Sailor Moon. Its power was restored by everyone on Earth, and Sailor Moon used it to defeat Queen Nehelenia. Unfortunately, Nehelenia survived and kidnapped Sailor Chibi Moon (Chibiusa), taking her to the top of the circus tent (which lifted up toward the Dead Moon), with Sailor Moon following her, but the battle destroyed her beauty, leaving her as an ugly old hag. With her plans for world domination foiled, she decided to take her revenge on Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, then seal herself back inside the mirror in the Death Moon's shadow to restore her youth. She threw Sailor Chibi Moon over the edge, and Sailor Moon jumped after her (they were saved when Pegasus turned them into their princess forms with wings). Nehelenia, believing she had defeated Sailor Moon, reentered her mirror, restoring her youth and beauty once more, and left Earth in it, never to be seen again. Powers and Abilities Queen Nehelenia can shoot energy waves of darkness, and also spiderlike threads. She is also impervious to most attacks. Gallery Royal Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia sitting on her throne. Beautiful Queen Nehelenia.jpg Cute Queen Nehelenia.jpg Young Queen Nehelenia.jpg Queen Nehellenia.JPG|Queen Nehellenia (Queen Nehelenia) in the Sailor Moon manga. Queen Nehelenia & the Dead Moon Circus.jpg Mad Queen Nehelenia.jpg Evil Queen Nehelenia.jpg Good Queen Nehelenia.jpg Old Queen Nehelenia & Zirconia.jpg Trivia *In the Japanese Version, Nehelenia returns, as the new villain helps her escape, but she turns good and is reborn as a small child. *Nehelenia was sealed away by Queen Serenity in a mirror. Nehelenia uses Queen Beryl to collect human energy so she can free herself from the mirror and take human form once again to rule. *She is also the only final antagonist to not die, unlike the Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90. She is also the only Sailor Moon villain in the English anime to neither die nor turn good. Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Ruler Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Leader Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains